Timeless Wings
by TimeLordHowl
Summary: Izzy is a Time Lord who has suffered more than most - she's lived through genetic fusion, which is how she got her wings. Not only that, but she is stranded in Middle Earth during one of the most important times in its history. Maximum Ride meets Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit meets Doctor Who. Rated T for action bits later on.
1. Chapter 1 - A Council of Guardians

**_Middle Earth, the night that Thorin Oakenshield and Company arrived in Rivendell_**

I shivered in the cold night air and zipped my jacket up tighter. Nothing was visible on the ground below - no Orc camps nearby tonight, unless they hadn't made a fire. I smiled - we were lucky.

Suddenly, a device hooked on my belt started beeping. I picked it up, and pressed a button, causing the screen to light up with the image of a severe man with pointy ears. "Oh, Lord Elrond!" I exclaimed, surprised. Elrond almost never contacts me. "What's up?"

"I do not understand. The sky is certainly up, as is the ceiling, but I do not understand the meaning of the phrase, as I know you know what is up."

"Oh - my bad. I meant, what's going on?"

"Mithrandir has arrived in Rivendell," he said. "Galadriel is here, as is Saruman the White. The Guardians of Middle Earth are convening. I hope to see you."

I nodded. "On my way," I said, before the screen powered down again. I banked towards the east, and flapped my brown, blue-flecked wings to gain some altitude.

Oh yeah - did I mention I had wings?

* * *

I landed in the meeting pavilion in Rivendell about five minutes after my conversation with Elrond to find everyone waiting for me.

"Bad Wolf," said Elrond respectfully. "We have saved you a seat."

I smiled, folded in my wings, and sat down. "So, why are we meeting here?"

Saruman began. "Gandalf is leading thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to the Lonely Mountain, a foolish quest that could-"

I held up my hand, and turned to Gandalf. "The Lonely Mountain? Like, where that old dwarf kingdom was? What was its name, uh..."

"Erebor," supplied Gandalf helpfully. "The Company of Thorin Oakenshield is going to the Lonely Mountain to slay Smaug the Terrible, and to reclaim Erebor and become King under the Mountain."

"Right, but why are you helping them?" I pressed. "I mean, I know that they probably need your help, but is there a deeper reason?"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, there is." He took in a breath. "A dragon on its own is not much threat, but if Smaug were to side with the Enemy-"

Saruman snorted. "The enemy?" he scoffed. "The enemy is gone. He is defeated! We are at peace!"

"He is returning," said Gandalf patiently. "A necromancer is residing in Dorgul-dur, with the power to bring back the dead."

"How do you know this?" asked Saruman doubtfully.

"Radagast found-"

Saruman interrupted again, rather rudely. "Radagast? His mind is muddled, and you should not believe anything that he may say without proof. For one, he eats too many mushrooms..."

I sat back in my chair, rolling my eyes. Saruman was prone to rambling on and on like this. Then I noticed Gandalf slowly taking out a thin, long package. He opened it to reveal - "Oh, my god," I said. "That's... that's a..."

"That blade was sealed in a vault so far underground that it should never have seen light again!" gasped Galadriel.

"Impossible," said Elrond.

"Where was it found?" I asked.

"In Dorgul-dur," said Gandalf grimly.


	2. Chapter 2 - No Slumber Goes Undisturbed

**~IZZY POV~**

_Davros smiles as I pull on the chains binding me to his lab table. "This is going beautifully," he says to himself. "Bring me the DNA fusion equipment!" he yells to a nearby Dalek. "The Time Lord's body is prepared for Phase 3." Promptly, a Dalek comes with a tray of syringes and vials of different fluids, and I shudder to think of what's in them. Then Davros fills one of the syringes and plunges it into my arm, emptying the contents into my bloodstream._

_He smiles wider as I writhe in pain._

I bolted upright, gasping for air, sweat dripping down my face, both hearts in overdrive. _Calm down, Izzy! It was just a dream!_ I yell to myself.

Gandalf poked his head in the doorway. "Izzy? Are you well?"

Oh yes, I should mention. Elrond called me Bad Wolf at the meeting last night. That's partly because Elves can't seem to pronounce my name. They always pronounce it Issy, which ticks me off, so I started telling all the elves that my name was Bad Wolf. No particular reason, it just sounded cool.

The name stuck, so now I'm almost always Bad Wolf.

I looked up at Gandalf. "I'm... fine..." I managed. "Just a bad dream..." I got out of my bed and put on some slippers. "I got all the sleep I need, anyway."

When we walked out to a balcony, I could barely see the sun beginning to rise over the river. "Rivendell has always been so beautiful," I said, looking out at it.

"Yes, it has," he said, but he seemed to be thinking about something else. After a few seconds, he turned to me. "Izzy, that isn't the first time you've had dreams like that, has it."

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it.

"What is it about?" he pressed. I turned away.

"It's about how you got your wings, isn't it," he said softly. "You didn't get them by choice." I shook my head again.

"Nor was it a pleasant experience," he said. I shook my head stronger this time, then started sobbing. I barely noticed him embracing me.

"Oh, Izzy, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Gandalf always has acted sort of like a father to me, even though I'm many times older than him. But I appreciate it.

I don't have a father anymore, or a mother. They died in the Time War.

Anyway, when I finally stopped sobbing, I looked up at him. "S-sorry," I managed. "I don't normally break down like this."

Gandalf smiled at me. "It's all right, Izzy."

"Your dwarves have left without you, it seems," I said after a pause, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I believe they have," he responded.

"Dwarves never much liked Elves," I said softly, not really meaning anything with my words. Then I turned to him with a grin. "Want me to go find them?"

Gandalf smiled. "That would be splendid. I should like to know where they are before I set out again."

I unfurled my wings. "No problemo." Then just like that, I was in the skies.


	3. Chapter 3 - A City of Goblins

**~IZZY POV~**

I looked behind me at the receding image of Rivendell, and for a second I almost wished that I were still there. Then I turned back and I felt the wind flowing through my hair, and I remembered why I loved flying. I couldn't help the grin slowly spreading across my face.

I made a wide turn towards the Misty Mountains a few miles away, staring at the majestic saw teeth of Middle Earth. _They took the mountain pass,_ I thought. _That's what any dwarf would think of doing. _

The wind was against me, and it took me longer than I expected to get there. By the time I reached the mountains, it had started to rain, and I thought I heard lightning. Lightning + being in the air = bad news, so I landed and made my way down the path. And that's when I noticed the giant rock dudes.

Yup, giant rock dudes throwing rocks at each other and punching each other in the face.

They were still a ways off, but I didn't want to get hit by a rock, so I went slower. Big mistake, what with what was coming.

I walked on for a few hours, with nothing really happening. Then something hard hit my head from the back, and I blacked out.

* * *

As I slowly drifted into consciousness, the first thing I felt was a major headache. And I mean _major. _

Then I felt rope tying my hands and feet, and smelled the disgusting smell of goblins.

I pried my eyes open, and groaned at the sight. I was in a cave, and there were a ton of torches and rope bridges everywhere. But in front of me, there was a gigantic fat dude using a bunch of littler dudes as a footrest. "Oh, hello, Evil Goblin Dude with a Creepy Beard Chin thing. First of all, I will say I don't appreciate being given headaches."

He looked angry after the comment about his beard chin thing. "I am proud of my beard! I am worshipped for my beard!"

I rolled my eyes. "Not outside of this cave you aren't."

"I will be worshipped soon enough! You insolent... thing!" He gestured to my wings, which apparently hadn't been pulled in tightly when I blacked out. I blushed a bit, but pushed down my embarrassment.

"Whatever. Nice job tying me up. You tied it _very_ tightly." To demonstrate, I slipped both hands out of the rope. "See ya! I have no particular interest in talking with a guy with such a creepy chin anymore."

"WHAT?" he yelled at his footrest stack of little goblins. "I TOLD YOU TO TIE IT TIGHT!" Meanwhile, I was pulling rope off of my feet. "AFTER THEM!" he yelled, but I already was up and running away, the wood creaking beneath my feet. The goblins were behind me, but they were approaching fast.

"Come on, make it to an open space!" I muttered under my breath. Just as the pathway fell away under my feet and I fell into a crevasse too narrow to fly out of.

Crap.

**Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think of my writing, and I welcome constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Battle of Riddles

**~BILBO POV~**

I pulled my eyes open just in time for a big rock to fall on me. Except it didn't feel like a normal rock.

I managed to get out from under it and stood up. It was one of the Big People - a girl. She seemed to be unconscious. What was one of the Big People doing down here? I nudged her with my foot to try and wake her up. Sure enough, she stirred.

**~IZZY POV~**

I let out a low moan and opened my eyes. "God, is my head killing me," I murmured.

In front of me there stood a hobbit.

"Oh, um, hi," I said lamely. "You're, um, the hobbit that Gandalf picked to go to the Mountain, right? What was it... Mr. Baggins?"

"That's me," he said.

I smiled slightly. "I'm Izzy. Now how do we get out of here?" Suddenly, I heard a voice, and looked up.

"We hears voicessss, precious! Fresh meat, so juicy sweet! Gollum! Gollum!" I raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Call me fresh meat again and you're fresh meat!" I called. Then the thing that had spoken revealed himself, and I could barely suppress my laughter.

"Well, um, you certainly are, uh... shorter than I am!" I managed, having to "cough" several times to not crack up.

Bilbo looked at me funny. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but I don't - "

"Games?" interjected Gollum excitedly. "We loves games, precious!"

" - think it's a good idea," finished Bilbo half-heartedly.

"Come to think of it, why don't we play a game? Bilbo and I on one team, and if we win you show us the way out." I smiled. "That might be fun."

"A game of riddles!" said Bilbo. I guessed he was good at riddles.

"And if they loses, precious, what do we get?" He thought for a moment. "We eats them, of course!" He turned back to us. "If strangers loses, we eats them whole."

I grinned. "Fair enough." Bilbo frowned at me again, and I ignored him. "So, Gollum, is it, you'll ask Bilbo a question, he'll answer, you'll ask me a question, I'll answer, then we'll both ask you questions. Repeat, until someone can't answer." Gollum nodded excitedly.

At the time, I didn't notice Bilbo pick something up off of the ground. That would be my future downfall.

Gollum turned to Bilbo, and began.

"What has roots as nobody sees,  
Is taller than trees,  
Up, up it goes,  
and yet never grows?"

Bilbo smiled. "The mountain, I suppose."

Gollum hissed, then turned to me.

"Voiceless it cries,  
Wingless flutters,  
Toothless bites,  
Mouthless mutters."

I bit my lip and racked my brain. But I'm very scatterbrained, and my thoughts wandered back to flying here, the wind on my face. Wind!

"Wind," I said triumphantly. "The answer is wind."

Gollum hissed louder, and looked at Bilbo. "Ask us," he said menacingly. Bilbo sucked in a breath and thought for a minute before conjuring up a classic.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill,  
First they clamp,  
Then they stamp,  
Then they stand still."

"Chestnuts, chestnuts," muttered Gollum. "Teeth! Teeth, my precious, but we has only six!" He crawled back to me. "Ask us," he said.

"Ummmmm..." I said. "Uh, let's go with: "

"An eye in a blue face  
Saw an eye in a green face.  
'That eye is like to this eye,'  
said the first eye,  
'But in low place  
Not in high place.'"

I honestly have no idea how I came up with it. Anyway, Gollum murmured to himself, before coming up with the answer. "Sun on the daisies, precious." He then made his way over to Bilbo again.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.  
It lies behind stars and under hills,  
And empty holes it fills.  
It comes first and follows after,  
Ends life, kills laughter."

Bilbo smiled again. "Darkness." Why was he getting the easy ones? I huffed in the corner, at least until Gollum crawled over to me.

"Alive without breath,  
As cold as death,  
Never thirsty, never drinking,  
All in mail never clinking."

I bit my lip and walked around a bit, trying to think. But my mind wandered again, back to Rivendell and the river with all the rainbow-colored fish - oh. "Fish," I said, relieved that somehow my unconscious mind was interfering and handing me the answers. Gollum looked like he was seething as he turned back to Bilbo.

"Ask us."

Bilbo bit his lip, and said:

"A box without hinges, key or lid,  
yet golden treasure lies within."

Gollum hissed for about five minutes, started making a noise like a kettle boiling over, then shouted, "EGGSES! Eggses!" Then he turned back to me. "Ask us," he said.

Oh god, I couldn't think. Cold sweat began to drip down the back of my neck.

"Ask us!"

I frantically racked my brain. He had never seen anything like me, right? Desperately, I asked:

"I have wings, and I can fly.  
I am not a bird.  
What am I?"

"Not fair!" he hissed/yelled. "Give us three guesses!" I nodded to him.

He spluttered and threw rocks at the wall for a while, before he came up with "Bat!"

"No," I said.

He hissed, then went back to thinking. "Butterfly!"

"Um, no."

He hissed even louder and rocked himself back and forth. "Bee! or Fly!"

I grinned. "Do I look like a bee or a fly?" I said, before whipping out my wings.

**Thanks for reading, guys! There are roughly 50 views to this thing, and only 2 reviews. Please review! I am very open to constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5 - An Aerial Escape

**~IZZY POV~**

The reactions that Bilbo and Gollum had to my wings were priceless. Bilbo had his eyes wide open and his jaw practically lying on the floor, and Gollum hissed, spluttered, and fell over, making some sort of squeaking noise. It took all the energy I had to keep from bursting out laughing again.

"You lose," I said. "Now show us the way out."

Gollum eyed me. "Yesss, did we say that, precious? But we must get some things from our island first. Wait for us, precious!" He jumped over to where he had some sort of boat thing and started paddling with his hands. I looked at Bilbo.

"You seem pretty shocked," I ventured.

"Y... you have... you..." he began.

"Um, yeah. Sorry to have shocked you or anything."

"LOOOSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTT! WE LOST IT, PRECIOUS!" yelled Gollum.

"Someone's unhappy," I commented. Gollum paddled back frantically and started digging around in the leaves to look for whatever he'd lost.

"Where is it, where is it, precious? WHERE IS IT?" He slowly turned toward us, and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"IT CHEATS AT RIDDLE GAMES! IT MAKES JOKES ABOUT US! THIEFFFF!" I held up my hands and turned out my pockets.

"Whatever you lost, I don't have it, okay? I don't know where it is!" Nevertheless, he started toward me, and I bit my lip. I could take to the air in here, but the ceiling was pretty low, and I wouldn't be able to get out unless I found the way out.

I shook my head. Up was my only option.

I ran away in a random direction, beating my wings down, then up, and managed to get airborne and bank just before I would splat against the cave wall. Gollum hissed at me for about five minutes as I circled the area, looking for a way out. Then another thought seemed to occur to him, and he looked at Bilbo.

"Thief," he hissed. "YOU HAVE THE PRECIOUS!" Bilbo started backing away slowly, and I dived down and pulled him off of the ground just as Gollum charged towards him. Gollum banged his head pretty hard against the wall in result. _Ouch,_ I thought.

Bilbo made a high-pitched squeaking noise once he realized he was being carried. "We... we're..."

"Yup, we're flying," I said in a _no-duh_ tone. Gollum turned and hissed at us. "Listen, I can't carry you very far, I'm not that strong," I continued, "so we need to find a safe landing spot." Suddenly, I saw a sort of passageway in one of the walls, and I dove towards it. Bilbo screamed.

"Will you shut up?" I asked. "I'm trying to make a quiet exit!"

Needless to say, he didn't shut up.

Anyway, I landed and dropped Bilbo rather clumsily before making a running landing. I turned around and... he wasn't there.

"Bilbo?" I called quietly. "Where..."

"I'm right here!" his voice came from right in front of me.

"How... you're invisible," I managed. Suddenly, I heard Gollum getting closer.

"Run," I said, before turning and running.

**Thank you everyone who left a review! In response to one of the comments in a review, I will be including the Doctor at some point, though I'm not sure if I'll include Ten or Eleven.**

**Anyway, apologies for the rather shortness of this chapter, and I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can! Please leave a review if you haven't, and I welcome constructive criticism!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Out of the Dark

**~IZZY POV~**

I ran down the narrow passageway, my feet pounding on the cold stone floor. Behind me, I could hear Gollum, and to my alarm he sounded like he was catching up to me. "Shoot," I whispered, and glanced around, looking for a place I could hide in.

Looking up, I spotted a narrow ledge, and the ceiling of the passageway looked high enough for me to crouch there and wait for Gollum to pass. _Let's do this,_ I thought, and put my back to the wall. The path was pretty narrow, so I put one foot on the other wall, then the other foot, and climbed up to the top fairly quickly. I then whipped out my wings to steady myself and get onto the ledge, crouching down and backing away from the path as far as I could. A few seconds later, I heard Gollum's breath below me.

He sounded almost as if he was sobbing. "Precious," he called weakly, and for a second I almost pitied him. But then I remembered that this was the same creature that had tried to kill me, and would eat me alive if he could. Then a sound came from farther along, and Gollum started moving again.

As soon as he was gone, I started to scoot down the ledge, then crawl. Suddenly, I accidentally kicked a rock off of the ledge, just as I was catching up to Gollum. He looked up at me.

I froze. This wasn't good.

"Thief, sneaky thief, precious!" he hissed. "It sneaks up on us, with its nasty hands and feet! GIVE US THE PRECIOUS!"

Suddenly, I heard voices from up ahead. I recognized one of them in particular, and grinned. "The Gray Wizard is coming," I said.

I jumped off of the ledge, kicking Gollum backwards, and ran in the direction of the voices - and straight into Gandalf, nearly knocking him over. "Izzy - please do be careful," he managed.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"I was worried about you," he said more seriously. "But you can tell me your tale once we are out of these goblin-caves." I nodded, and followed the group of stampeding dwarves.

* * *

We stopped running in a small clearing. Gandalf did a quick head count, and realized that we were missing a short person without a beard.

"Where is Bilbo?" he asked. "Where is our hobbit?!"

I opened my mouth to say that I had seen him, when Thorin started talking.

"I'll tell you where he is," he said. "He's gone back. All he's thought of since we left is his bed and his hobbit-hole! We will not be seeing our hobbit again."

"No, no, I'm here," came a familiar voice from behind us. I turned around, and sure enough, there was Bilbo.

"So you managed to escape Gollum all right?" I asked.

He nodded, just as one of the dwarves asked, "Gollum?"

"I think an explanation is in order," said Gandalf.

**Apologies for the lateness/shortness! Please review - I appreciate constructive criticism!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Long Story Short

**Okay, in this chapter I'm trying a huge mashup of different POVs - if you like it, please put it in the reviews!**

**~IZZY POV~**

I looked at Gandalf. "Where should I start? Just after I left Rivendell, or..."

"Can you start with who you are?" interjected one of the dwarves.

"Um," I said. "I'm Izzy. I'm a Time Lord from the constellation Kasterborous. I have wings, but not by choice. But you probably know me by my other name," I managed, rambling.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. Well, at least I thought that was Thorin - I actually didn't know what any of the dwarves looked like. "What is your other name?" he asked.

"That would be Bad Wolf," I said quietly.

The effect was pretty impressive. One of the dwarves, the insanely obese one, fainted on top of another one - I made a bit of a name for myself when we defeated Sauron last.

"That's impossible!" squeaked Bilbo. "You would have to be over - "

"A hundred years old," I said quietly. "I'm seven hundred and fifty four." I sucked in a breath. "Anyway, I'll start from Rivendell."

About ten minutes later, I had finished telling them what happened.

"I see you enjoyed yourself," commented Gandalf.

"A bit, yeah," I said, smiling. "Adrenaline rush." Suddenly, I heard barking in the distance - Wargs.

"Out of the frying pan," began Thorin.

"And into the fire," finished Gandalf. "Into the trees!" Then he turned to me. "Get the eagles," he whispered. I nodded, then ran and jumped off a cliff before snapping my wings out. I heard some of the dwarves gasp in shock, but in a few seconds they were out of earshot.

**~BILBO POV~**

I heard Fili and Kili gasping behind me as I watched Izzy leave. What had Gandalf told her to do? Then the sound of barking took over my senses, and I ran towards the nearest tree, trying to reach one of the branches. Finally, I made it up, shivering as I saw the Wargs.

**~GANDALF POV~**

I looked down at the Wargs and the orcs riding them, and looked around for some way of defense. Suddenly, I saw some pinecones. _Pine trees,_ I thought. _Perfect._ I lit a pinecone on fire with my staff and started lighting others and tossing them to the dwarves below me, before starting to throw some myself. The Wargs started pushing the trees over, and we ended at the last tree hanging off a cliff. Then I saw the White Orc.

**~THORIN POV~**

I stared at Azog, hate surging through my veins. I stood up, drew my sword, and made my way towards him, avoiding as much flame as I could. I picked up an uncharted log, and ran towards him, before pain flooded my body as his Warg grabbed me.

**~BILBO POV~**

After Thorin got hurt, I followed the path that he had taken, then broke into a run, stabbing the orc that was about to kill him. Then the white Warg looked at me, and I started backing away. And that's when I heard the cry of the eagles.


End file.
